


An Epicurean Meal

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [3]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU happiness is allowed!, Comfort, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: A simple dinner between friends is sometimes a (very nearly not laden with drama of any kind honest) simple dinner. The dinner isn't people. Almost certainly. This time at least.





	

Alana and Margot were quiet as they drove home from the dinner party at Hannibal's Baltimore home. Both of them thinking about the evening they had just spent. 'It was weird, was it was weird? It was wasn't it, weird?' Margot looked at her girlfriend. Alana, concentrating on the road, she always missed the turning in the dark, sighed, 'yes. Just a bit, ..weird.' 

Alana had kissed Will, or been kissed by Will, one or the other, way back when. God, she'd slept with Hannibal. More than once. No drunken excuses one night stand for her. Margot had even slept with Will. Only once, but that had been enough to get her pregnant (but let's not dwell on how that all ended).

The evening they'd just spent together had actually been nice, not over the top, not all Leda and the fucking swan, or centrepieces made from endangered species. Nice. Just Hannibal and Will, the two of them, Jack and Bella (frail, but still, somehow, vivid) and Bev and her partner. Good food (of course), good wine, good conversation. Hannibal at his most gracious as host, even Will looking relaxed and happy.

Margot reached over to cover her girlfriend's hand resting on the gear stick 'yes, weird, but ok, also nice'. Margot was thinking about the way she'd seen Will look at Hannibal - holding court, loving the attention, being the brief centre of everyone's universe, just for an evening. Will, looking enraptured and devoted. And if Hannibal was the sun then Will was a black hole exerting a gravitational pull over Hannibal that was irrestible to either of them. And together they held everyone close in their orbit. Margot grinned to herself 'probably some classical allusion in there, very fitting'. 

Alana was thinking too. When everyone had moved from the dining room into a large sitting room for coffee and drinks, she had hung back, hoping to say something. Somehow she wanted to explain that she was glad, that she thought it had all worked out in the end, that she was pleased by their re-kindled friendships. As she lingered in the doorway she was stopped By the sight of them together. 

Hannibal had one hand on his lover's back, fingers spread to press gently, his other hand tenderly stroking Will's face. In turn, Will had both arms stretched around Hannibal's neck. As Alana watched, curious despite herself, Will pressed himself up against Hannibal until their bodies were flush. Will grasped Hannibal's neck at the hairline and Alana saw him give a little tug. There was a low rumble from Hannibal then. The intimacy was like a low banked fire. They kissed, loving, gentle, longing. 

Shaken, more than she might want to admit to herself right then, she watched for a few seconds more. The longing between the two men become sharper and more focussed. She backed out of the room, and then noisily re-entered 'Hannibal do you have any, oh, sorry..' the two men still held each other, but looser now. Will rubbed a hand over Hannibal's face and they touched foreheads gently and briefly. 'I apologise for being so remiss, how may I assist Alana?' Hannibal was all host again, refocused, on his role and on her as a guest. Will smiled down at his own feet. But there was no tension or embarrassment there. 

'Alana', Margot's voice brought her back to the car. 'We're glad we're happy, and we're glad they are'. Alana nodded, it was true, somehow they had all ended up with what they needed to be happy. Amazingly. But Margot hadn't finished, with just a touch of malice, and enough acid she added 'anyway, with either of us, Neither of them ever really had a shot!'

**Author's Note:**

> Another single shot single shot, though the head cannon for this AU lurks around for other stories.


End file.
